


Cet Amour est une Tragédie

by ChaoticMimzy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Gore, F/M, Inappropriate use of an office, Office Sex, Violence, mentions of forced sterilization, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMimzy/pseuds/ChaoticMimzy
Summary: There were times where Aranea would pull her away from training, just to wander the halls. The first time Aranea took her outside of the manor had been for some celebration to one of the old gods. They’d gone to a bar, had gotten drunk and crashed in Aranea’s room. Morning came with hangovers and regrets, but with memories Ater would cherish.Then there was him.They called him General Glauca, a foreigner who had worked his way up through the ranks of the Niflheim military and was a decorated veteran. He was handsome, even with the scars that decorated his face and arms. The scars told stories, that’s what she’d always thought. Her own scars told stories.Stories she’d rather forget.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP, but I’ve decided to break this up into different sections. I’m thinking perhaps three or four? Depending on how much more I plan on writing and whether or not I want to expand the ending of this into Comrades.  
> This serves as an introduction to my OC, Ater Trabes Lunam, I won’t give anything away, aside from her involvement with a certain Titus Drautos.  
> This work will hold graphic depictions of violence, as well as subjects that could make you uncomfortable, including forced sterilization of a woman, the talk of turning a human into a daemon, among others.

The beginning of her training had begun the week after she had arrived in Niflheim. Aldercapt had taken her on a personal tour of the manor that she would be staying in- the same manor that everyone within Aldercapt’s personal cabinet stayed in. Ravus Nox Fleuret was a constant figure; she liked the former prince; he was quiet, filled with a silent rage, but he was nice as well. His words soft and steady in the moments when they were alone in the library, where he would play songs for her on the grand piano. But he would leave for days at a time, travelling back home to Tenebrae, where his younger sister stayed. 

Lunafreya was four years younger than he was, two years younger than she, and had already been through far too much.

There were days where Ravus would seem to be more in his head than others- days that Ater would linger closer to him, constantly talking about this and that, hoping to help him. It was usually after returning from Tenebrae these days would occur. “Altissia’s beautiful and all, but I think I’d rather see Tenebrae one day. I’ve heard wonderful stories about the flowers, and the weather…” And Ravus would smile, and indulge her a little, talking of home with her for hours until he’d fallen asleep with his head against her shoulder. It was then that she was reminded that he was only two years older than she was, that he was still human and had lost everything, just as she had.

She would train with the other humans- actual humans, like Ravus. There was another, a few years younger than she was, with dirty blond hair and a soft smile. His name was Loqi Tummelt, which Ater found funny; he was nothing like the trickster of lore he was named after. A woman was there, as well; she would watch over their training. Aranea Highwind was her name; she was a dragoon- whatever that was. It wasn’t important to Ater, not then, at least. She was intimidating, all jade eyes and silver hair and harsh punches and harsher words. But Ater liked her.

There were times where Aranea would pull her away from training, just to wander the halls. The first time Aranea took her outside of the manor had been for some celebration to one of the old gods. They’d gone to a bar, had gotten drunk and crashed in Aranea’s room. Morning came with hangovers and regrets, but with memories Ater would cherish.

Then there was him. 

They called him General Glauca, a foreigner who had worked his way up through the ranks of the Niflheim military and was a decorated veteran. He was handsome, even with the scars that decorated his face and arms. The scars told stories, that’s what she’d always thought. Her own scars told stories. 

Stories she’d rather forget.

He was the harshest out of them all; he wouldn’t hold back on his attacks, his words always as sharp as his blade. The amount of times he’d knocked Ravus flat on his back within one training session amazed Ater. She wasn’t allowed to train with him, not until Aranea cleared her and deemed her ready. But she was able to watch, and listen, and learn. Loqi didn’t fight against Drautos, either; he had specialized training.

Training that Ater would end up going through as well.

It had taken over a year for Aranea to finally clear her; she’d turned nineteen by then. She was stronger than when she’d arrived, and the time to test her strength had finally arrived. Drawing a hand through her hair, it occurred to her that she’d probably be better off pulling it up. With a frown, she quickly pulled the long black locks up and into a bun; it wouldn’t get in her way that way. At least, she hoped it wouldn’t.

Aldercapt would be watching, as would that odd Chancellor and their scientist that made chills dance across her skin. Aranea would be on the sidelines, only there to interject if need be. Ravus was gone- he had some sort of assignment that he couldn’t talk to Ater about. It had stung a little, but she understood well enough that when you couldn’t talk about something, you couldn’t talk about it. It’s just how things worked in Niflheim. Everything was a need to know basis, more or less.

“You know the drills; no use of potions or elixirs, no outside weaponry allowed aside from those on your person. If you step outside of the ring, you’re out.” Aranea spoke, her voice loud and strong. Ater nodded in understanding as she took a step over the red line, Glauca copying her with a frown. He was even taller than she’d remembered. Gods, he had to be at least six feet, right? She was merely five foot one, but she was strong. Drawing in a breath, she steadied herself.

“No killing hits allowed. Are we ready?” Aranea asked, looking between the two. When she received assenting nods, she stepped back and nodded. “Begin!”

It was a blur, he’d lunged at her too quickly. His fist collided with her stomach, and she was suddenly glad she’d eaten a light lunch. Otherwise, it would have been all over the floor. Still, bile escaped her mouth, splattering on the mats. Grunting, she took hold of his arm and held tight, even as he tried to shake her off. No, she wouldn’t relent that easy; as he raised his arm up, she brought her knees in to her chest before kicking out, simultaneously releasing his arm, and launched herself backwards. She landed in a backwards somersault, though she quickly righted herself. If she’d kept hold of his arm, she could have dislocated it. Or, had it been someone weaker, and had she enough power-  
“Nicely done.” Ardyn mused softly with a smirk, golden hues trained on the petite assassin in training. She’d done better with her training than he’d thought. Perhaps she’d survive them, yet.

Grunting, Glauca spun, staring her down, waiting for her next move. She ran at him, and he raised his arm to block- only to find searing pain running up his arm suddenly. Frowning, he looked down at it, watching as scarlet dripped onto the floor from three thin lines. Ah, so that was her weapon: stilettos. He had wondered why she had no blade on her.

Turns out she did, they were just hidden.

Ater beamed as she slid to a stop, fists raised in a boxer’s stance. Glauca gave her an impressed nod before he was lunging at her once more. This time she was prepared, moving with him, taking hold of him from around the middle and shoving with all her might. She got him to move a step back, but it was enough to mess with his center of balance; hooking her left leg around his right, she jerked it out from under him, sending the large back onto his back. She didn’t let him get the upper hand, crawling on top of him and straddling his chest.

But she was too slow.

With a growl, he’d taken hold of her bun and jerked her head backwards, pulling her off him via her hair. Yelling in pain, she reached up, switching from three stilettos to one, and jerked her hand forward, running the sharpened point along the underside of his arm. Warm liquid splashed onto her face, nearly blinding her, but he relinquished his hold, taking quick steps backwards. It hadn’t been deep enough to touch vein, but enough to cause a large amount of pain. 

She wiped a hand over her face, scowling. Gross. “That was a cheap move,” she grumbled, reaching up to fix her bun.

Glauca grinned wolfishly in response, shrugging. “She didn’t say we can’t fight dirty.”

Ater paused at that, icy hues widening in realization. Grinning, she took a few steps back before running towards Glauca and leaping, using his own body as leverage as she climbed onto his shoulder, hooking her right leg around his neck. If she could just squeeze a little more, a little tighter-

A surprised gasp escaped her as she quickly released him, falling from his shoulders onto her side, a sickening crack filling the air as her shoulder broke. Gods be good, her back was on fire; looking back, she could see him wiping his blade clean, back turned to her. “I do believe this fight is over,” Aldercapt began, but Ater was pushing herself up, teeth clenched in anger and pain; her back was warm, blood all but pouring from it from the cut, her shirt barely hanging onto her form. Aranea stepped forward, ready to call the match, with Loqi and Ravus right behind her. Yelling, Ater ran forward, three stilettos poised between her fingers. With great effort, she plunged them into his side, dragging them down as she herself fell to her knees. A startled grunt escaped him as the stilettoes dug deep, ripping through muscle and just grazing bone.

The pain was all consuming; her left shoulder was on fire, broken, her back cut open from right shoulder blade to tailbone. Distantly, she could hear Aranea calling for medics. The sound of clapping was loudest of all; she looked over, watching as Besithia walked closer, as Aldercapt grinned and congratulated Glauca, as Ardyn clapped slowly, mockingly. Ravus was yelling, Loqi had already knelt beside her and was pressing cloths to her back while Aranea held her still, saying something about the bone poking through skin.  
The last thing she saw was Ravus’ boots coming into view.


	2. Heaven in Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ater and Drautos' relationship begins to bloom. And by that, I mean Ater and Drautos finally work out their sexual tension between themselves. It gets spicy.  
> Ardyn is still a slimy piece of shit.

Part II: Heaven in Hiding  
_“You thought you were the boss tonight, but I can put up one good fight. I flip the switch like I can take a beating.”_  


* * *

  
It took three days for her to be fully healed between minor surgeries and potions. All the while, Aranea sat by her side, claiming she had nothing better to do. The Empire wasn’t sending anyone out for the time being, wanting to make Lucis think that they were withdrawing their forces. Truth be told, they had no true reason for this action- Aldercapt just enjoyed toying with the Lucians as if they were play things.  
While she was under the knife, she’d also gone through the forced sterilization that all women within the ranks within Niflheim’s army. She knew it was coming, knew that it was for her own safety more than anything else. Gods only know what would happen if she were caught by enemy forces. Or, hell, even within her own rankings.  
“… What’s the relationship between you and Ravus?” Ater had asked on the last day of her treatment, fiddling with the blankets draped over her legs. “I see the way you two look at each other. He’s rather handsome…” She trailed off, smirking, as Aranea rolled her eyes and kicked the side of the bed in irritation.  
“None of your business.” She’d shot back, though clear jade hues gave her all the answers she needed. She hadn’t pushed any farther, and instead focused on braiding Aranea’s hair, first in a normal triad, then in a quad, switching to a fishtail before the dragoon pulled away, claiming hunger and leaving in search of food that didn’t “taste like Ifrit’s shit.”  
It was then that the match was pulled free from it’s box, hovering over the coarse striking surface.  
Glauca had visited, knocking on the door before entering. He held no bouquet of roses, nor chocolates- nothing of the sort. What he had, instead, was a garment bag. “If this is your way of apologizing, I should get beat up more often.” Ater joked, scooting forward on the bed and holding her hands out like a child would when shown a present.  
“This is from Aldercapt. You’re being officially assigned to Besithia’s security team.” Glauca replied, draping the garment bag across the bed before pausing, studying her. “I’m glad to know they’ve got you fixed up. I hadn’t planned on…” He trailed off, shifting his stance before squaring his shoulders.  
“Thank you, General Glauca.” Ater replied stiffly, unzipping the bag with shaky fingers. She was finally being given a place, a rank- something she’d fought to earn for over a year. A year of pain and anger and frustration.  
“Black- the designer thought that you’d appreciate it being all black, since you enjoy hiding in the shadows more than anything.” He explained, stepping closer to pull the garment bag away, leaving the black outfit in full view. Black, high necked shirt with fitted sleeves, black pants that had pockets woven in along the waist band and long, slim holders for her stilettos along the thighs, and a thick belt to wrap around her waist with more hidden pockets. The perfect outfit for someone who relied on secrecy.  
“It’s perfect. And this way I’ll never have to worry about stains showing!” She joked, flashing a small smile up at the general. Their eyes met, and she found her cheeks warming before she quickly looked down. “When do I start?”  
“Tomorrow. Besithia has a trip planned within the coming weeks. He’ll fill you in on everything.” Glauca replied, hanging the garment bag on a hook before turning to look her over. “You report to Besithia, you’ll give monthly reports to Aldercapt. If you have any questions, come to me.” With that, he gave a curt nod and stepped out, only to nearly run poor Ravus over. Murmuring an apology, he moved past and absconded, the sound of his boots echoing upon the tile.  
“So, you’re officially a Niflheim slave.”  


* * *

  
Besithia was an ass, and that was putting it lightly. Ater dreaded reporting to his labs in the morning, dreaded hearing his harsh comments and scathing remarks. Six months she’d been working with him- until finally it became too much.  
“I request a transfer.” She’d all but demanded as she stormed into Glauca’s office, having become a frequent face in the last six months. It seemed as if every other day, she’d had a question, or a request from Besithia, or simply needed to step away and have a moment to calm herself before she committed treason against the Empire.  
“Why?” Glauca responded, not bothering to look up from his paper work, though his attention had effectively been stolen away from the documents he was reading over. Documents from his double life as Captain Drautos of the Kingsglaive.  
“Because I cannot handle being in the presence of that disgusting excuse for a man. The way he treats the women on his staff is disgusting, the way he acts is disgusting- he has no compassion for human life, and the shit that he does to his test subjects-!” She let out a muffled yell and collapsed onto the old mahogany colored couch, hands covering her face.  
Times like these, he was reminded of just how young she was. Barely even twenty-one, and yet she’d already been through so much. “That’s Besithia for you. You’ll need to speak with Ardyn if you wish to request a transfer- that’s out of my field and above my paygrade.” He replied as he pushed back from his desk, walking around it to step over to the couch and carefully settle down beside the seething girl.  
“It’s bullshit. I hate that he’s so fucking smart.” She muttered, arms crossing over her chest as she leaned back into the leather, slumping down. “… Why do you have paperwork with Insomnian seals on it?”  
Glauca stilled, tensing at her words. “… You’ve got a keener eye than I thought.” He mumbled, reaching over to take hold of her head, pulling her closer before holding her in place. “You saw nothing. You tell a soul outside of these walls and I’ll skin you alive.”  
“Right.” She spoke slowly, the word rolling off of her tongue as she reached up, one hand grabbing his wrist, the other cupping his jaw. “… I didn’t see anything- for a price.” A hum drifted out as he released her head, taking a moment to roll her neck.  
“… Name your price.”  
“Give me a good reason not to speak. A secret. I don’t have a need for money, I’ve got plenty of that saved away.” She replied, hands falling to press against his chest as she slowly moved to straddle his lap, head tilting to the side.  
“A secret?” He questioned, keeping his hands at his sides despite how they itched to reach up and take hold of her hips. He let the request roll over in his mind as she settled down on his lap, looking far too comfortable for her own good. “… What kind of secret, exactly?” He questioned, eyes narrowing at the smirk that played along her lips.  
“Something no one else knows. And not something simple- I want something that could ruin you if it got out.” She explained simply, leaning back slightly to get a better look at his face. “If not, then I guess I can always go talk to Bigs and Wedge-”  
“Alright.” He cut her off in a harsh tone, eyes narrowing as he stared her down, annoyance evident in his gaze. “… I currently work as an agent for Aldercapt.” He finally spoke, breaking the silence that had begun to grow between them. Ater froze, her glacier hues widening in surprise, lips parting to create a small ‘o’.  
“I… Hadn’t excepted that. I expected something like, you enjoy wearing women’s underwear or the like.” She suddenly seemed smaller, nervous, as she began to fidget with the buttons on his uniform. Swallowing thickly, she shifted before making a rather peculiar face. Brow rising, Glauca finally raised a hand to settle on her hip.  
“You have your secret. What’s your next move, Spider?” He mused, voice dipping as he studied her expression- her face was far too open still to make any real use of her. Unless she wore a mask hiding majority of it. Her pupils expanded slightly, the black starting to swallow the blue as she shifted once more.  
His hand was warm against her hip, causing a pleasant heat to begin to build within. “I… I need to go-… Talk with Chancellor Izunia?” She tried, though it was obvious she was failing miserably at hiding the arousal that had begun to form within.  
“… I don’t think so, little Spider.” Glauca replied, fingers digging into her hip, prompting her to sit up straighter, back arching. This time, her lips formed a larger ‘o’, eyes narrowing as she quickly caught onto his game. Mischief lit up her gaze as she shook her head, raising a ringer to trace, slowly, along his neck.  
“Give me a reason not to.”  
“Another secret?”  
“No.” With that, she leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. He seemed shocked by her bold move, not returning the kiss for such a long amount of time, Ater worried that she had read everything wrong. But then he was holding the back of her head in place as he began to kiss back, lips moving expertly over her own.  
It suddenly occurred to her that she was very dearly out matched in this battle for dominance.  
She pressed closer as he relaxed back into the couch, hands coming up to cup his cheeks. The kiss was by far the best she’d ever had, all-consuming and exhilarating. His hand that had been on her hip slowly crept back, grabbing a handful of her rear. A startled gasp escaped her, though it turned into a laugh as she shook her head. His lips began to trail down her neck, coarse stubble creating a pleasant sensation that sent chills across her skin. She started to grind slowly against him, enjoying the build-up. That is, until the sound of a phone ringing made him snarl into the kiss. “Leave it,” she whispered, before whining as he lifted her and settled her down onto the couch, moving to answer the phone.  
“Glauca.” He answered, voice even despite the anger he’d just been showing. Ater frowned, standing, ready to leave before he raised a hand, and with a single finger, beckoned her over. A soft snort escaped her as she walked over, leaning against the wall beside the desk. He reached over with one hand, the other holding the phone to his ear, and undid the button of her pants easily. Excitement ran through her as she aided him, slipping the pants down to her thighs, leaving her in her top and black underwear.  
She regretted not wearing a more attractive pair suddenly.  
His fingers teased along the hem before dipping lower, caressing her through her underwear slowly. “Well, send me the documents and I’ll look them over.” He spoke, rolling his eyes in annoyance. His fingers had teased along the sides before he grew tired of feeling dampening fabric. Tugging the panties down, he couldn’t help but draw in a slow breath at the sight of her revealed.  
Soft moans began slipping from her lips as his fingers parted her folds, pressing firmly against her clit before moving slowly down her slit, teasing her entrance before repeating the gesture. Already, she could feel herself growing desperate, thighs quaking. She was doing her best to muffle herself, but she wasn’t sure how good of a job she was doing, especially with how he was mercilessly rubbing her clit with the pads of his fingers.  
“I don’t give a shit about the MTs. I’m more curious about the bloody documents you received from Alitissia. Send. Them.” Gods be good, she was dripping by the time he finally inserted just one of his fingers, slowly thrusting it in and out. “Send the bloody documents, Highwind.” He all but growled into the phone. She couldn’t hold it back any longer, slapping her hands over her mouth as her hips bucked forward, orgasm crashing over her and over his fingers. Her chest heaved as she leaned her head back against the wall.  
Withdrawing his fingers, he snapped and gestured downwards, giving her pause before she connected the dots. Grinning, she sank to her knees, greedy fingers making quick work of his belt. She gazed up at him, watching as he cleaned his fingers with a handkerchief as she slowly slid his pants and underwear down. Eyes widening, she found herself wondering just how he excepted her to be able to fit him in her mouth. Shaking her head, she gripped him at the base, giving a squeeze before opening her mouth and dragging her tongue along the underside. He was already plenty hard, standing at attention with a bead of precum balanced on the head.  
“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Ending the conversation, he quickly hung the phone up and let out a low groan, fingers tangling in silken black locks. “There we go, good girl.” He murmured as she took the head into her mouth, slowly bobbing down until her gag reflex kicked in, making her pull off quickly. A chuckle escaped him as he dragged his thumb along her bottom lip, an oddly fond look in his gaze.  
“Don’t force yourself. Take what you can, and work with it. We’ll have plenty of time to train that pretty little throat of yours later,” Glauca spoke softly, guiding her back to his cock. Mouth opening, she took him back in and got to work, tongue curling around the head each time she drew back, hand covering what her mouth couldn’t. Her cheeks hollowed as she hummed, doing her best to get him over the edge. His head had tilted back, chest heaving as she worked him over. And work him over she did as he held her head in place, groaning low and long as he came in her mouth, forcing her to swallow every drop.  
At least he didn’t taste too horribly bitter.  
Pulling back with a ‘pop’, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and settled back on her thighs, breathing deeply. “Happy to be of service,” she teased, voice hoarse as she slowly got to her feet, tugging her underwear and pants up. Glauca stepped closer after pulling his own pants up, tilting her head up, cupping her cheeks with his hands, and pressed a solid, slow kiss to her lips. When they parted, she found herself reluctant to open her eyes, not wanting to wake up if this was a dream.  
“My quarters, tonight.” Glauca murmured against her lips before he brushed past her, fixing his uniform, straightening out the medals and adjusting his pants along his thighs. He looked ever the professional, perfectly put together. “… We have things we need to discuss.” He added in as an afterthought as he held the door open to her. The door, which had been unlocked the entire time. Cheeks burning, she quickly ducked out and all but sprinted down the corridor, putting as much distance between herself and him.  


* * *

  
“You realize what we did would get us both into trouble, correct?” Glauca asked, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Ater sighed, dragging a hand through her hair as she reclined back into the deep wine lounge chair. “If word gets out-”  
“Word isn’t going to get out.” Ater snapped, watching as the general made his way around her chair to settle down across from her. He looked good out of uniform, dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a black tee that did nothing to hide the muscles that hid beneath. “I know how much trouble we could get in. I know the ramifications. But word isn’t going to get out. That much I can promise.”  
“Then let’s start from the beginning. Call me Titus in this room, not Glauca.” Glauca- no, Titus, began, pausing to take a sip of his liquor. “General Glauca is reserved for public settings. Titus Drautos within these walls.”  
“Titus,” she let the name roll off her tongue, enjoying the way it sounded. “Alright. Next?”  
“How far are you willing to take this?” Titus asked, watching the way she tensed, hands curling into fists on her knees. “We don’t have to. We can end it here and now. Or, we can try- whatever it is that this might become.” His voice was gentle, a complete opposite from the cold, rough tone she was used to hearing in meetings. It was a nice change.  
“… I wanna try.” Her voice was soft and unsure, revealing how nervous she truly was. “I know I’m young. I know this is a risk. But I wanna try.” Determination made her lift her chin, gaze settling on his own whiskey hues.  
A smirk curled his lips as he set his drink aside, rising slowly. With two steps, he was towering before her, a hand coming to rest on her chin to tilt her head upwards. “Alright, Spider. Let’s see what you’ve got.” Grinning, she reached up, tugging him down to lock their lips together in a fierce kiss.  
She would end up staying the night in his quarters, leaving well before the sun rose and before she would need with meet with Ardyn. Though, she didn’t want to- his bed was warm, he was warmer, his hands large and rough but oh, so very gentle. They’d gone well into the night, and truth be told, she only got maybe two hours of sleep before her phone chimed, alerting her of the time.  
He was sound asleep on his back, an arm curled around her, holding her to him. She gave herself a few moments to study him, the large scars that traced across his torso, the scar on his hip from her own stiletto, to the smaller scars that dotted across his face. He looked so peaceful, face relaxed, breathing deep, lost in dreams. Jaw clenching, she carefully pulled herself away, only for a hand to land on her hip.  
“Leaving without saying goodbye?” Came the tired, teasing question, prompting a smile to curl her lips as she leaned back. She hovered over him before he reached up, tugging her down to steal a kiss.  
“I’ll see you later.” She whispered as she pulled herself free, slipping out of the bed and stretching her arms up over her head. She dressed quickly and left near silently, making sure the hallways were clear. At least, she’d assumed they were.  
“A secret rendezvous? How scandalous.” Came the chilling tone of the Chancellor, making the Spider freeze in her steps. Glacier hues wide, she turned on her heel, staring the man down as he walked closer to her. “A shame if word got out that our precious little Spider was caught fucking her superior, no?”  
“What do you want?” She hissed, hands curling into fists. The man had never settled well with her, his presence oozing ill intent. A snake, that was what he was.  
He reached out, catching a lock of her hair between his fingers. “I merely wish for you to work for me… I’m sure I could put your skills to much better use than that old scientist. What do you say, little Spider?” He asked, staring down at her with those odd molten gold hues. She frowned, arms crossing over her chest as she weighed the pros and cons within her mind.  
“… Fine.”  
A grin spread across his lips as he dropped his hand, obviously pleased. “You chose well, you will not regret this. I’ll make sure your transfer goes smoothly, don’t you fret. And as for your midnight tryst…” He trailed off, turning on his heel and beginning to walk off, “Your secret is safe with me. That is what you deal in, is it not?” A chill spread across her skin as he walked away, dread settling into her bones as she realized what she had just agreed with.  
She’d made a deal with the devil himself.


End file.
